Regret Message
by NoraTan
Summary: El tiránico reino de Rakuzan, su malvado rey y su fiel sirviente. Una trágica historia, una carta en una botella con un deseo...lanzada al mar, con un mensaje lamentable. AKAKURO Y KAGAKURO. ONE-SHOT. SONGFIC.


REGRET MESSAGE

…

..

**REGRET MESSAGE **

**(MENSAJE DE LAMENTO)**

**SONG FIC **

** 3 watch? v = O6SOmEWjxuY**

…

…

**AKAKURO y KAGAKURO **

**ANGUSTIA Y TRAGEDIA **

…

…

-hola, hoy he regresado de nuevo… buenos días, Tetsuya- un joven pelirrojo de ojos de color dorado y rojo, vestido con unos humildes ropajes de sirviente y una capa color caoba sobre su cuerpo, se acercaba al océano con una botella de cristal en sus manos y en ella, lo que parecía una nota

Aquel joven, pese a su sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban una enorme tristeza y su cuerpo, los espasmos que anunciaban el llanto. Miro el océano unos momentos, recordando el momento en el cual conoció aquella forma de pedir deseos, como se le hiso ridículo en aquel entonces y como se burló, pero quién diría que el haría eso tiempo más tarde. El, el gran emperador del antiguo reino derrocado, Rakuzan.

_FLASHBACK_

-¡por favor, se lo imploro!- exclamaba con angustia un joven moreno mientras estaba de rodillas -¡mi esposo no robo nada, es inocente!-

-jum…no tengo intención de seguir escuchándote, el ladrón debe recibir su castigo, llévenselo- el emperador sonrió mientras agitaba su mano como si el joven delante suyo fuera nada más basura

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, LO JURO!- el joven de ojos azul marino y cabello del mismo color gritaba con cólera mientras pataleaba, se estaba cometiendo una injusticia a su esposo y pese a sus suplicas, seria castigado -¡UN DIA EL PUEBLO TOMARA JUSTICIA!-

Akashi Seijuro, el rey del reino de Rakuzan, era conocido por ser un rey cruel, avaricioso y despiadado con su pueblo, motivo por el cual se le apodo el emperador, por su alto ego. Según la historia, al nacer, fue tomado por el antiguo rey que era igual de despiadado y fue educado a su imagen y semejanza, siendo el enorme orgullo del rey. Debido a su gran repertorio de asesinatos bajo el cobijo de castigarlos por un crimen, sus encarcelamientos injustificados y sus aumentos en los tributos pedidos al pueblo, era odiado y aborrecido por todo su reino. Inclusive los reyes de los reinos vecinos: Seirin, Teiko, Shutoku, Yosen, Touou y Kaijo, sentía un rechazo por él y evitaban pisar su reino a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Akashi no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, solo su fiel y obediente sirviente: Kuroko Tetsuya. Muchos decían que el hermoso doncel de cabellos y ojos azul, había ayudado al emperador cuando niños y por eso el pelirrojo le quería en demasiada. No dejaba que nadie tocara al joven doncel, hubo una vez en donde un obsceno hombre se había atrevido a tocar a Tetsuya en su entrepierna y Akashi lo había torturado para posteriormente mandarlo a la guillotina.

Todo su cuidado personal, comida, vestimenta y demás, se lo había dado a Tetsuya. El rumor de que Akashi estuviera enamorado de Tetsuya comenzó a circular por el reino de igual manera, así como el rumor de que el doncel estuviera siendo obligado y abusado por el rey de ojos desiguales.

Akashi si estaba enamorado de Tetsuya, profundamente y locamente enamorado de Kuroko. Intentaba demostrárselo cada vez que podía pero para Akashi, la idea del amor estaba bastante distorsionada gracias a su padre, para él, el amor era imponer tus deseos por encima del otro y que te siguiera cual perro obediente y te complaciera en su totalidad. Por eso, obligaba a Tetsuya a dejarse tocar por el sin oponerse, cuando sus miedos le invadían, estaba frustrado, aburrido o porque simplemente le entraban ganas, entraba a la habitación del doncel y lo tocaba o le hacía complacerlo oralmente. Bien sabía que Kuroko era un doncel y que le haría dar a luz a sus hijos cuando cumplieran 16, que era la edad para casarse y tener descendencia. Tetsuya era mancillado contra su voluntad pero no odiaba a su rey, él había sido testigo de su dura vida y siempre al terminar de complacer a su rey, este último lloraba mientras lo abrazaba. Si los dos hubieran nacido siendo simples humildes pueblerinos, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejor.

-mi querido rey, no debes preocuparte… yo seré quien cargue tus pecados- susurraba el ojiazul cada vez que su rey se dormía, le quería y por él se convertiría en el tirano

Las cosas transcurrieron así por años, hasta que la edad de 15 años llego a ambos, Akashi estaba tan entusiasmado por poder tomar a Kuroko como su esposa finalmente en un año, para planear las cosas adecuadamente decidió ir a visitar el reino de Teiko para buscar a una mujer llamada Aida Riko, que se especializaba en los embarazos masculinos. Al ir, aquella mujer se había sorprendido mucho al verlo en un reino vecino y encubierto, le dijo que dichos embarazos eran difícil de llevar pues conllevaban más riesgos que en el femenino, prometió pagarle su peso en oro si lograba que Tetsuya diera a luz a sus hijos sin problemas o de lo contrario la mataría.

Y para mantener a Tetsuya ignorante de todo eso, le había mandado a visitar un reino vecino y el chico había elegido: Seirin. El joven peliazul estaba radiante de felicidad pues le habían dado permiso de turistear un reino y tener libertad por unos días. Había quedado encantado con la amabilidad del reino, inclusive se había topado con sirvientes y estos le habían hablado de su bondadoso y a veces idiota rey. Ninguno de los que participan en esta historia tenía idea de que pasaría por aquella decisión de Kuroko.

-bien, ya he comprado algo para los demás sirvientes, para Shige-kun y para Akashi-sama….ahora solo ¡uwaa!- exclamó al tropezar con un pequeño cachorro que había aparecido de la nada, apretó los ojos en espera del golpe pero este no llego, en su lugar sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron

-woa, debes tener cuidado ¿estás bien?- una voz masculina y seductora hablo, cuando Tetsuya abrió sus ojos se encontró con un par de orbes rojo fuego pertenecientes a un apuesto joven

-s-sí, muchas gracias- sonrió en agradecimiento el ojiazul, aquel pelirrojo con las puntas oscuras le había salvado

-que bien que no te lastimaste- le sonrió de vuelta aquel joven, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos más, absortos del mundo, tan intensamente que no notaron que aún estaban abrazados

-este, mi señor…lamento interrumpir, pero ya debemos irnos- hablo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos un tanto rasgados de color gris

-¿eh? ¡Ah, lo siento!- exclamo el pelirrojo soltando su abrazo y ayudando a Tetsuya a pararse, notando como el menor soltaba un gemido de dolor y apretaba sus brazos -¿estas herido?-

-n-no, descuide… lamento haber tomado su tiempo- le sonrió haciendo menos su dolor y dispuesto a retirarse exclamo haciendo una reverencia –muchas gracias por su ayuda, que le vaya muy bien-

-¡espera!- el ojirojo lo retuvo de uno de sus brazos sin lastimarlo -estas herido, déjame ayudarte con eso- hablo con un ligero temblor en su voz y un sonrojo casi invisible

-¿eh? ¡No se moleste, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de lesiones!- exclamo sonrojado el menor mientras intentaba zafarse

-¡con más razón entonces! ¡Izuki, no tardare mucho!- el pelirrojo le hablo a su sirviente y alzo en brazos al delicado doncel para llevarlo cerca del puesto para poder revisar mejor su herida, lo sentó en una pequeña banca de madera y de la bolsa que el ojirojo cargaba saco un ungüento

-¡no se moleste! ¡Deberás que estoy bien, su alteza!- Kuroko estaba sonrojado y avergonzado de no haber tratado al príncipe como era y más por hacer que lo cargara

-jaja, Taiga está bien, no me gusta realmente que me digan su alteza- le sonrió despreocupadamente mientras tomaba su pañuelo y lo anudaba en el tobillo de Tetsuya

-¡no puedo aceptar una prenda del príncipe, no lo merezco!-exclamo intentando detenerlo

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo quiero dártelo, no puedo aceptar que alguien como tu este herido- hablo con un sonrojo en el rostro e ignorando el significado y poder de sus palabras –llámame Taiga, desde ahora seremos amigos, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pidió tomándolo de las manos

-te…Kuroko Tetsuya…- sonrió hermosamente el ojiazul, la amabilidad del rey de Seirin era verdadera y muy cálida –será un placer estar en su compañía-

-un placer conocerte, Tetsuya- beso el dorso de su mano con elegancia y delicadeza –eres un viajero ¿Cierto? ¿A qué reino perteneces?- siguió mirándolo dulcemente

-al reino de…. Rakuzan- hablo con un hilo de voz pareciendo un susurro, él sabía muy bien la voluntad que le tenían los demás reinos a su emperador, a pesar de que Kuroko sabia del dolor interno del de ojos heterocroma ticos

-¿Rakuzan?- Taiga se sorprendió mucho pero al ver como el chico de ojos azules bajaba la mirada herida, relaja su expresión –Tetsuya- lo llamo para que el menor elevara el rostro y lo mirara

-¿sí?- el chico seguía sonrojado y la mirada con la que Taiga lo miraba no ayudaba mucho, sin saber que la suya propia ponía en la misma situación al joven rey

-¿me permites ir a visitarte cuando lo desee?- sonrió aparentando quietud pero el temblor de su cuerpo lo delato por completo, en su interior deseaba que el peliazul aceptara

-¿eh? ¿e-está seguro, príncipe? ¡Eso podría traerle problemas!- Kuroko se había sorprendido tanto que su rostro, comúnmente inexpresivo, se había hecho una mueca de su emoción actual

-¡n-no es ningún problema para mí, sabes!- exclamo apretando el agarre que aun sostenía en las manos de Kuroko –te lo ruego, Tetsuya-

-….yo…- Kuroko bajo la mirada logrando que su cabello le tapara los ojos y que Taiga se tensara –me encantaría verte de nuevo, Taiga- sonrió ampliamente

Taiga, lleno de alegría, abrazo al menor con sus fuertes brazos y lo elevo dando unas cuantas vueltas logrando que el doncel se mareara.

Después de estar un buen rato hablando y caminando alrededor del puerto, donde por cierto el rey era saludado alegremente por su pueblo y le exclamaban un noviazgo con el dondel, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos obviamente habían negado tales palabras. La tarde cayo en el reino y las actividades pronto se convertirían en descanso, Kuroko había estado más que encantando en compañía del joven y apuesto rey, debía aceptar que Taiga era demasiado guapo y bastante gentil además de ser un poco idiota, en el buen sentido claro, pero se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy enserio y su gente le amaba…en comparación con Akashi, su pueblo le odiaba y muchas veces los aldeanos le habían maldecido. En cambio Taiga, aceptaba que Tetsuya era bastante lindo y noble, a lo largo del día en el cual le había mostrado su reino y los espacios tan lindos que tenía, el peliazul estaba con un rostro radiante de alegría, se notaba que en el reino de Rakuzan no conocía ese tipo de cosas, seguro debía de pasársela encerrado por alguna estúpida ley o toque de queda por el cruel emperador. Taiga no sabía que Tetsuya era el sirviente de Akashi.

-vaya, se ha hecho de noche- Taiga miro el cielo estrellado de la playa y cuando iba a mencionar el nombre de Kuroko mirándolo, se quedó embelesado al mirar al doncel siendo iluminado por la luna y las mismas estrellas, se veía hermoso

El doncel al notar la mirada tan cálida del rey, le regreso una mirada sonrojada y algo cohibido, le sonrió y eso solo logro el mismo efecto en el pelirrojo, se acercó aun en la hipnosis del momento y tomando al peliazul de los hombros, le beso.

Tetsuya se había quedado mudo de la impresión, estaba sonrojado y en su cabecita no cabía explicación a la situación. ¿Acaso el rey también gustaba del? No podía ser posible, Taiga era un rey y el tan solo era un sirviente, ¿Qué le podía ofrecer al pelirrojo? Nada, no tenía nada. Dejo de pensar cuando sintió como las manos del pelirrojo lo sostuvieron de su cintura y de su espalda para atraer más sus cuerpos y quedar abrazados. Felicidad, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento, nada de clases sociales, nada de Akashi, nada de miedo….solo Taiga y el. Si tan solo su deseo se pudiera cumplir.

…

…

..

-estoy de vuelta, Akashi-sama- anuncio Tetsuya haciendo una reverencia ante su rey, que lo miraba más alegre que de costumbre

-¡Tetsuya! ¡Te eche tanto de menos!- exclamo el emperador dejando su trono y abrazando al doncel con alegría, su chico por fin regresaba y en cuanto Tetsuya cumpliera los 16 le tomaría como suyo -¿te divertiste en tu visita a Seirin? ¿Conociste a buenas personas?- pregunto aparentando interés en el reino vecino

-¡fue muy divertido, mi rey!- exclamo con notorio entusiasmo el doncel, su sonrisa era radiante y eso le gustaba a Akashi –y si, encontré a buenas personas…- bajo un poco la mirada con un notorio sonrojo al recordar a Taiga y tomo uno de sus mechones con nerviosismo, Akashi lo noto y su sonrisa se borró ensombreciendo su mirada

-Tetsuya… ¿conociste a alguien especial?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y regresando a su trono para sentarse imponentemente

-¿eh?- subió la mirada y se inclinó de nuevo –no, mi señor. Solo converse con los aldeanos- mintió, usando el tono monótono con el que él hablaba, ni Akashi podía ver la verdad tras sus palabras

-bien, puedes ir a desempacar y cuando acabes, ven a servirme- hablo convencido recibiendo un asentimiento del doncel y su posterior retiro. "es perfecto, Tetsuya sigue siendo solo mío" sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras miraba el sobre que la mujer de Teiko le había fabricado, en él estaba la medicina que Tetsuya debía tomar en su embarazo

…

Tetsuya entro a su cuarto y deposito el morral que contenía sus ropas, las acomodo en su humilde cuarto y coloco con sumo cuidado el regalo que Taiga le había dado antes de partir, una figura de cristal con la forma del sol. Sonrió con ese recuerdo, y más de los momentos que paso con el rey invadieron su mente enamorada.

-_"¡definitivamente iré por ti a Rakuzan! ¡Iré para tomarte cono mi reina!"- _

_-"Kuroko…me gustas"-_

_-"Tetsuya, de verdad que te quiero mucho"-_

_-"¡Tetsuya, por favor sal conmigo!"-_

_-"Tetsuya…cásate conmigo"- _

_-"te amo, Tetsuya"- _

-te amo Taiga…- en definitiva, Kuroko se había enamorado del rey de Seirin y este último igual le amaba con la misma intensidad, habían prometido casarse cuando el doncel tuviera 16 y vivir en Seirin

Para eso, Tetsuya tendría que dejar a Akashi, renunciar en todo caso aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no le dejaría. Ahí seria cuando Taiga intervendría, pacíficamente claro está, pediría permiso para llevarse a Kuroko a pesar de que Akashi no fuera su dueño. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que Akashi tenía otros planes para Kuroko y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara.

Meses pasaron, Kuroko y Kagami se veían a escondidas en el bosque cercano al reino de Seirin. No podían dar a conocer su relación puesto que aún no habían hablado con Akashi, Kuroko estaba completamente ilusionado con Taiga y viceversa, con la boda, con pasar su vida en compañía del otro, con amarse hasta que se acabaran sus vidas, con poder tener hijos y amarlos. Dos corazones puros, amándose al más puro estilo pero siendo ignorantes de la gran sombra que les seguía.

-Tetsuya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Akashi mientras caminaba con el joven de cabellos azules por el mercado de Seirin, Akashi debía ir a visitar a la mujer para tener consejos y se había llevado a Tetsuya -¿Tetsuya? Le llamo de nuevo, el doncel parecía andar muy distraído ese día, su cabeza o precisamente sus ojos miraban a todas partes

-¡ah! Discúlpeme- se inclinó por su falta de respeto hacia su rey, quien le reprimió levantándole la barbilla y palpando su cabeza

-sabes que vengo de incognito, Tetsuya ¿Qué haremos si me descubren?- frunció el ceño, no quería que le echaran del reino, no cuando necesitaba visitarlo pero por interés propio y egoísta –guarda silencio de mi identidad, aquí me llamaras Sei- ordeno revolviendo los celestes cabellos

-s-si, Sei- sonrió Kuroko encantando al emperador, justo cuando iba a acercarse a los labios del menor, miro como el rostro de Kuroko se iluminaba hermosamente y bajaba la mirada sonriente con un sonrojo. No pudo evitar creer que le emocionaba saber que Akashi le besaría, eso le elevo el ego, que equivocado estaba.

-Tetsuya, por favor espera aquí…iré por unas cosas- beso la frente del ojiazul sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario pegaba un brinco, seguramente por la desilusión de no ser en los labios, otro error

-s-sí, aquí espero- sonrió asintiendo mientras al ver como Akashi desaparecía entre la gente, corrió impacientemente hacia lo que le había llenado el rostro de luz, Taiga.

-¡Taiga!- exclamo Tetsuya al aventarse a los brazos de su rey, porque para el Kagami era su rey y Akashi era el hermano que nunca tuvo -¡quería verte!-

-¡Tetsuya, te extrañe tanto!- exclamo Taiga dando una vuelta con el donde en brazos para después besarlo dulcemente en los labios –me alegre tanto cuando me avisaste que vendrías-

La única forma para que ambos se comunicaran era por medio de cartas, diario se enviaban una, contando hasta las cosas más insignificantes y las más hermosas. También eran de enviarse regalos, como las flores celestes que Taiga le enviaba en las cartas diciendo que cada que las veía recordaba sus ojos y por eso las había mandado a plantar en su jardín, o como el tigre de felpa que Kuroko había hecho para Kagami, el perro de cristal que Kuroko le regalo, el colgante en forma de luna de cristal que Taiga mando a hacer para él y que Tetsuya portaba con enorme orgullo. Ellos dos de verdad se amaban.

-¿mm? ¿Tetsuya?- Akashi había terminado sus asuntos pero no veía al peliazul por ningún lado. Un aldeano lo miro y sonriéndole se le acerco

-si usted busca al chico de ojos azules debe estar con el rey- le dijo naturalmente

-¿usted como sabe eso?- pregunto bastante consternado, se supone que Tetsuya no se encontró con el rey o al menos no se lo comento -¿Por qué conoce a Tetsuya?-

-lo que pasa es que ambos son muy buenos amigos y cuando el chico viene es siempre para ver a nuestro rey y Kagami-sama se ve muy feliz con Tetsuya-san jaja- el aldeano rio y se marchó para terminar de barrer su entrada

Akashi se quedó mudo, ¿Tetsuya conocía al rey de Seirin? Es más, ¡hasta eran amigos! ¿Cómo podía ser verdad que Tetsuya le había mentido? Enfureció y más por las palabras finales del aldeano, ¿Tetsuya y el rey de Seirin como amantes? ¡Eso nunca! ¡Tetsuya era suyo y nada más!

Los busco, tardo demasiado en encontrar algún rastro, pregunto pero no a demasiada gente, no quería dejar pistas para que el rey se diera cuenta de su presencia, aparte que cuando salía a visitar otros reinos usaba una peluca de color azul y unas gafas oscuras. Encontró señales de ellos cuando un pequeño niño le señalo el camino por donde los dos pasaban siempre que se encontraban. Era un bosque grande y verdoso con flores en su mayoría de tonalidades rojizas y naranjas. Y los vio, no lo bastante lejos del pueblo ni lo bastante cerca.

-Kuroko, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Taiga sostenía las manos de Kuroko con dulzura y ambos se miraban con infinito amor –no puedo esperar por tenerte a mi lado- beso el dorso de la mano contraria haciendo que Akashi se quedara mudo ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar así a Tetsuya?

-Taiga, yo tampoco puedo esperar… ¡te amo tanto! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!- Tetsuya y Taiga se acercaron hasta abrazarse con mucho amor para después besarse apasionadamente

A lo lejos, Akashi arañaba con completa ira y desilusión la madera del árbol que lo ocultaba. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pasara? ¡Tetsuya era de él, suyo y de nadie más! ¡Y ni Taiga ni nadie se lo iba a quitar! ¡Nadie!

…

…

-¿de verdad crees que algo tan ridículo como eso puede realizar tus deseos? Honestamente me parece algo estúpido- se burló Akashi mientras, cruzado de manos con un gesto frio, miraba como Tetsuya que estaba en la orilla del mar, colocaba una botella de cristal con un papel dentro

-¿le gustaría intentarlo, príncipe?- pregunto Kuroko mientras volteaba y le sonreía

-no tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo tan ridículo- respondió sin mirar al ojiazul, debía admitirlo, se sentía traicionado pero también herido, claro que Akashi estaba confundido con respecto a que Kuroko debía estar mal al amar a Taiga -dime, ¿Qué es lo que pides con tanta devoción?-

-que Akashi-sama tenga esa estatura por siempre- bromeo mirando como el pelirrojo ponía una cara de enojo –jaja, es broma…..yo solo deseo que mi rey sea por siempre feliz-

Akashi miro al ojiazul con una expresión dolida, simplemente no podía odiarlo, le amaba más que a nada.

–si es así entonces quédate por siempre conmigo, además…si deseo algo, tú lo cumplirás ¿cierto, Tetsuya?- sonrió como solo lo hacía para el doncel, Tetsuya era su más fiel sirviente y en ese momento, tomaría ventaja de sus palabras

Tetsuya le miro sorprendido y después, le sonrió hermosamente.

-ya veo, estoy muy feliz por eso- le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

Era momento de actuar. Bajo la mirada y se dejó caer en la arena llamando la atención de su sirviente.

-¿Akashi-sama?- Kuroko se acercó y quedo extasiado al ver como su rey lloraba -¿Qué sucede?-

-yo….le amo, Tetsuya….pero él no me puede amar porque alguien está en medio- lloraba Akashi, con una actuación perfecta -¡le odio tanto, si esa persona no existiera yo sería muy feliz!- se abrazó al delgado cuerpo delante suyo -¡se va a casar Tetsuya, con el rey de otro reino! ¡No quiero volver a ver a ese rey nunca más!-

-¿a qué rey ama usted, Akashi-sama?- pregunto Kuroko dolido de ver a su rey en ese estado

-a Imayoshi Shouichi de Touou- gimió apretando más a Kuroko -¡pero Kagami Taiga está en medio! ¡Escuche que Kagami y Shouichi se casaran!- grito

Tetsuya estaba impactado ¿Taiga con Imayoshi? Pero si él se iba a casar con el tigre, ahí pensó que tal vez era un compromiso político, una vez más, las clases sociales les separaban. Y Akashi, verlo tan enamorado del pelinegro y tan incapaz de ser feliz con el pelinegro, le rompía el corazón. El deseaba ver a su rey feliz y tal como decía todas las noches, por Akashi Kuroko se convertiría en un tirano. Aunque significara…sacrificar su felicidad.

…

-¡Kuroko, estoy tan feliz de que citaras!-Taiga le esperaba en el bosque donde siempre se veían pero ahora era una parte más alejada y era de noche -¿Tetsuya, estas llorando?-

En efecto, el pequeño doncel lloraba sin emitir ningún sonido, Taiga se alarmo y fue a su lado.

-Taiga….te amo…- gimoteo y se alzó en puntas para besar al tigre y antes de que fuera correspondido se separó para esconder su rostro en el cuello del mayor –lo siento…-

-¿Tetsuya? ¿Sucede algo ma…? – Su frase fue cortada al sentir como algo se enterraba en su pecho, un cuchillo -¿q…que?- se separó cayendo al suelo y mirando como su agresor, su amado, rompía a llorar más fuerte, con esa imagen en su cabeza, el rey de Seirin murió

…

..

-¿Dónde estás Tetsuya?- gritaba Akashi con cólera, el chico peliazul no estaba en ningún lado desde la noche pasada, estaba preocupado pero estaba más preocupado por si Kuroko estaba donde Kagami

Aventó la jarra de agua al suelo con ira y se levantó para ir a ordenar una búsqueda, justo cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con la figura ensangrentada del chico perdido, se asustó.

-¡Tetsuya!- exclamo pensando que la sangre era del nombrado pero al ver que era de otra persona se calmó un poco

-je, discúlpeme por haberlo asustado…- curvo sus labios en una especie de sonrisa –usted ahora puede ser feliz a lado de Imayoshi-sama…mi rey- hiso una reverencia dándose la vuelta –con su permiso, iré a asearme-

Akashi iba a detenerlo pero al ver la prenda que Kuroko había dejado en su mano, sonrió retorcidamente, era parte del conjunto de Kagami Taiga. Kuroko había matado al rey de Seirin, ¡era perfecto!

Akashi rio como todo un lunático, sus deseos se habían cumplido, Tetsuya le había cumplido su egoísta deseo. Ahora podría tomarlo como su consorte sin ningún obstáculo. Después de que se ducho, camino a paso feliz hacia el cuarto de su doncel, seguramente este se estaría bañando y así podría ir a darle la propuesta pero al acercarse pudo escuchar un sollozo. Era la voz de Kuroko, estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? Se quedó escuchando, la puerta ni siquiera estaba bien cerrada.

-uh….uh…lo siento, lo siento….- gemía con dolor el chico mientras sostenía entre sus manos el periódico donde la tragedia estaba escrita –Taiga….-

"Rey es asesinado"

….

….

…

-¡Es hora de detener esta injusticia!- gritaba un moreno de ojos azul marino, vestía una armadura del color de sus ojos y cabellos, empuñaba una espada y un escudo -¡ACABAREMOS CON ESTA TIRANIA!- grito, acompañado por los demás gritos del pueblo, era una revolución

-¿estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto un joven de cabellos cafés –Kise no querría sangre…Daiki-

-ya no hay marcha atrás, mucho hemos perdido gente amada por causa suya….tu perdiste a Kousuke ¿no? ¿Quieres que alguien más pierda a su ser amado, Ryou?- Daiki miro como el gesto de dolor de Sakurai se transformaba en uno de ira

-¡debe caer, por todos!- grito causando el mismo efecto en la gente

El tirano emperador caería.

…

..

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Por qué estas vestido así y porque me das tu ropa?- Akashi no entendía, el cabello de Kuroko estaba teñido de rojo, del color de su propio cabello fuego y estaba vestido con uno de los conjuntos de Akashi

-póntelo rápido, Sei- pidió sonriéndole, cuando ambos escucharon un fuerte estruendo a las puertas del castillo, Akashi dio un respingo asustado –todo estará bien, has lo que te pido…rápido-

Los guardias del castillo pronto cedieron ante la rebelión, muchos de ellos se les unieron, el moreno y un sirviente de Seirin irrumpieron en la habitación del rey Akashi, encontrándolo con un pie sobre su sirviente Kuroko. Inmediatamente lo tomaron de los brazos con fuerza y liberaron al peliazul quien se sostenía con fuerza el cuello, en él había una gran marca roja. Aomine miraba con odio a Akashi, pero este solo miraba con una sonrisa triste a su sirviente, pero no lo pensó más y lo saco del castillo.

Tetsuya quería decir algo pero le era imposible, su cuello dolía.

-todo estará bien ahora, Kuroko….el ya no te hará daño- Sakurai abrazo al chico ayudándolo a levantarse –vamos, harán su juicio-

Kuroko se exalto y soltándose de los brazos del otro, corrió hacia la explanada del pueblo, se cubrió con la capa caoba que tenía y miro extasiado, como el rey pelirrojo estaba en la guillotina, ¿y el juicio? Seguramente el odio del pueblo lo elimino pero ahí mismo lo estaban juzgando. Por sus atroces crímenes y el asesinato del rey Kagami, lo que nadie sabía era que estaban por degollar a un inocente.

Quiso gritar, tan fuerte que todo mundo lo escuchara pero su voz no salía, miro como el joven en la guillotina le sonreía con dulzura y mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima, la cabeza del malvado tirano cayo.

…

..

-Tetsuya…. ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Akashi había roto a llorar mientras la botella con su deseo lamentable era llevado por el océano -¡yo te quite todo! ¡Yo merecía morir!- gritaba desgarrándose su garganta

Tal como decía, Kuroko se había hecho pasar por él, de esa forma el que había muerto había sido…. Tetsuya.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…..- repetía entre llanto

Y usando el método de Kuroko, Akashi había estado lanzando mensajes al mar por medio de botellas. "lo siento, perdóname, lo siento Tetsuya" ponía en cada hoja, con la esperanza de que llegara a él y recibiera una respuesta, el perdón de sus pecados. Se dejó caer en el agua, llorando por haber sido tan ciego y tan idiota, por haber dejado que alguien como Kuroko, que le quería tanto como para matar a la persona que más amaba por él y sacrificarse por Akashi, pagara sus pecados en su lugar.

-¡te lo suplico, dios! ¡Si pudiera volver a nacer, yo…!- grito al aire, levantando la cabeza

-seria lindo volvernos a encontrar ¿no?- se escuchó la voz de Tetsuya diciendo con dulzura y su figura, acompañada por el atardecer, había aparecido por unos breves segundos…a lado de Akashi

Akashi miro el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Kuroko y sonrió dejando escapar más lágrimas, se levantó y miro al cielo sonriendo.

-sí, ¿verdad?-

….

….

….

…..

…..

…

-¡Aomine aquí estabas!- un joven de cabellos y ojos rojos, entrando con dos chicos más altos a un gimnasio -¿Qué estabas hacien…?-

-¡aaah, Akashi! Estaba con Tetsu ¡el ama el basket tanto como yo!- exclamo un moreno haciéndose a un lado para que los otros tres miraran a un pequeño de ojos y cabellos azules –él es… ¡uwah, Akashi! ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Tetsuya…- musito dejando caer una lágrima

…

..


End file.
